


No one saw this coming

by AstandsforAlex



Series: disgustingly domestic fahc ot6 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaels life is perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one saw this coming

**Author's Note:**

> You guys win, I caved and wrote this sequel just because all of the comments asked me to

Michael sat up from the bed to find himself the only one beside Ray left there, weird he was usually one of the early risers. That heist from last night much have been more tiring than he remembered. He looked over at Ray who was still on the other side of the bed, cuddling a pillow like he usually did once the rest left.

 

Michael took a moment to revel in how perfect his life was right now. He lived with his five great boyfriends, one of whom he had just recently been reunited with about 4 months ago, who first moved in with them because Michael and him had started dating again and the other guys just naturally developed feelings for him. Which Michael knew would happen, who could not be attracted to that face if you stared at it for more than two hours a day.

 

Michael stood up and went to get dressed, stretching as he walked over to the dresser to fish out something clean for once. One could only wear a blood stained t-shirt for so long. As he stripped off his shirt to change into another one, a wolf whistle came from behind him. “Nice, free strip club in the apartment” He heard Ray say, voice still groggy with sleep.

 

Michael laughed and threw his dirty shirt at him “You’re a dork” He said grabbing a clean shirt from the drawer and pulling it on and grabbed some sweatpants. “Wake up nerd, everyone else is already up” He said walking next to the bed and kissing Rays temple.

 

“Hah, gaaay” Ray mumbled happily as he sat up and stretched, letting all of his joints pop easily. Sitting on top of a building in the same position for hours while keeping watch through a sniper rifle made his muscles stiffen and it was always satisfying to pop your points in the morning anyway.

 

Michael rolled his eyes at the comment “Yes I know it’s gay. That’s why we’re in a polyamorous relationship.” He said  walking to the door “Now come on or i’m gonna eat both your breakfast and mine.” Michael teased with a smirk on his lips

 

Ray laughed and climbed out of the bed “Don’t you dare, if you eat my stuff I eat you” He said and walked over to join the other at the doorway. Their usual routine went on as they raced down halls and into the kitchen, Ray winning by a second.

 

“I swear it’s your long ass legs” Michael laughed breathlessly, the bedroom was on the other side of the house from the kitchen so sprinting there first thing in the morning (like, 11 am) was tough. They were sat at their usual bar stools where plates had been set there but food hadn’t yet.

 

“Aw come on Jack, what’s the point of putting the plates out if there won’t be food on it!” Ray complained playfully before getting up to go get some eggs out of the pan. Jack was always up and making breakfast in the mornings, they always joked how Jack never actually slept. He was usually the getaway driver but he could handle a gun just as well as anyone else in the gang.

 

“Jesus Ray you’re so lazy” Jack said while rolling his eyes “You’re so picky even if I did make you your own breakfast, you would probably complain that the eggs weren’t on the right side of the plate” He joked. It was a casual routine in their household to make fun of the little pet peeves everyone had. For Ray it was that he had to have his food set up a certain way.

 

“Yeah but still you could at least try so I can complain while I reorganize the plate.” Ray said as he messed with the food on his plate until he got it to a desirable position.

 

“Seriously dude you are so ocd about that” Geoff said as he walked into the kitchen and leant down into the fridge to grab a beer. Their boss was surprisingly happy in the mornings, it was late night when he got grumpy. He hated planning over night heists but sometimes they had to be done.

 

“Yeah well at least I don’t complain every time I get blood on my suit” Ray snarked back with a laugh as Michael let out a wolf whistle towards Geoff.

 

“Hey, don’t objectify, I can technically fire you for sexual harassment because i’m your boss” Geoff said seriously but then burst out laughing and the others joined in.

 

“Damn if you’d fire me for that I would have been jobless a year ago” Michael said leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

 

“Whats with all the damn noise in here, keep it down would you?” Gavin mumbled walking in still clutching his morning coffee, the lad needed about three before he really woke up. The resident computer hacker and occasional distraction if the heist calls for it.

 

Ryan came in after him silently but without fake paint on yet. Everyone found it creepy when ryan was silent but didn’t have face paint on. When he wasn’t on a job he turned into the dad friend and it was terrifying watching a guy who slit a guys throat after he had pleaded for his life and that he had to kids and a wife at home with no mercy, change into a man who wears reading glasses and baggy sweaters.

  
They had a strange and unusual little family, but it worked and that’s all Michael could ask for. In his definition, his life was disgustingly domestic during the day and he loved it.


End file.
